All Mixed Up
by saturnspell
Summary: A mushy song fic inspired by the Car's All Mixed Up. Mulder tells a sleeping Scully how he feels. Short, Safe and Fluffy. You've been warned!


All Mixed Up

Spoilers: None

Mulder and Scully song fic

Song: All Mixed Up by the Cars from the Cars album

Disclaimer: This is just for fun!

Mulder sat on his couch staring into space. The radio played softly in the background. He hurt, everywhere. Even his hair hurt, if that was remotely possible. When he blinked he could see the ghost flashes of Harvey Sims' smile as he set himself on fire and then the explosion. The blast had sent the FBI agent and his partner flying, bouncing and rolling like bowling balls along the pavement outside of the bank. The fact that no one, besides Sims had been killed or even injured was a miracle.

After the obligatory trip to the hospital, the dazed duo had managed to make it back to Mulder's apartment since it was the closest place to crash land. They had tried to talk about what had happened but had both been too confused and shook up to speak or even focus on any one thing. So they had retreated to sounds of the radio and stunned silence.

He looked over to his partner who had collapsed into an uneasy sleep on the other end of the sofa. Her soft brow knitted and twitched as she too relived the scene in her dreams.

"God I want you," he thought, a pitiful half smile appeared on his worn out face, "not just physically, no, mentally, emotionally, everything." It hurt so much more to be so close, but to be still a million miles away. He almost touched her, just to feel her heat, her softness. But he stopped. They had been partners for years. He had touched her, had invaded her personal space many times but never had he really felt her, never really kissed her. If he did touch her now, it would be different. He knew it, so he stopped again.

"I always stop," He whispered to no one awake as he shook his head. "Every time."

Mulder tried to sleep. Tried to push his feelings away, willing his eyes to shut. He heard the first strains of a keyboard, the light steady tapping of a cymbal and the melancholy voice.

She shadows me in the mirror  
She never leaves on the light  
And some things that I say to her  
Just don't seem to bite

" That is so you." Mulder spoke softly, his eyes on the sleeping figure. " Always there, Scully, so close, but like a shadow, I can't hold you, can't touch. And when I try…try to say… you don't…just shadows in the mirror. You just don't see…"

It's all mixed up  
It's all mixed up  
It's all mixed up

Mulder watched Scully intently, wanting, just simply wanting.

She tricks me into thinking  
I can't believe my eyes  
I'd wait for her forever  
But she never does arrive

"You got in, somehow, Dana. Snuck by… Must have been sleeping. I didn't need anyone, now all I need is you. Will you ever arrive? Open up and see me on my knees waiting for you? " The words poured out, Mulder emptied himself to her, the sleeping one. Again, he resisted touching the redhead. He wanted to, needed to place his hands in her hair, to just touch those silky strands would hold him together or would they shatter him? And what about a kiss, a real kiss?

It's all mixed up  
It's all mixed up  
It's all mixed up

She said to leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'd be alright  
(be alright)  
She said to leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'll be alright

" I wish…I wish." The longing was so intense he closed his eyes trying to push it away but couldn't. He saw all their battles, their triumphs, their failures, and their search for the truth. He knew he could surrender to her, give up the charades, the acts, the innuendos, wave a white flag, if only…if only.

He slumped against the sofa and the obvious; she didn't see it, him that way.

She's always out making pictures  
She's always out making scenes  
She's always out the window  
When it comes to making dreams

It's all mixed up  
It's all mixed up  
It's all mixed up

"What are your dreams, Scully? White picket fences? Family? Safety? Security? All I have is love." Again Mulder slumped, knowing he could never give that to her, shouldn't even try, but he burned for her. Wasn't that enough? Why wasn't love simply enough? Tears streaked out from his shut lids.

Scully had heard every word that Mulder had spoken, every note of the song, knew the song by heart having listened to it in her sister's room. She hurt too. She burned as well. Hearing Mulder expose himself, even to her apparently sleeping form had almost destroyed her. Her wanting equaled his, her thoughts, an echo of his confession. She wanted him too. Needed him.

She says to leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'll be alright  
(be alright)  
She said to leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'll be alright  
(be alright)

She touched him tentatively, uncertain, but driven, her small fingers pulling softly on his cheek, pulling him towards her. He resisted, trying to bow out, give in to the loneliness, the safety of not knowing. She pulled more firmly, whispering the lyrics of the song, in a soft clear voice.

She said to leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'd be alright  
(be alright)  
She said to leave it to me, yeah  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'd be alright  
(be alright)

"Everything will be alright" She spoke into his eyes, her blue ones connecting with his hazel ones. His nod was enough.

She dove into him, lips swimming. The contact was soft and hesitant at first, but not for long. Their hands found their places; his on her shoulders and back, hers in his brown locks, no longer wanting, not waiting, not mixed up.

If you leave it to me  
(leave it to me)  
Everything'll be alright  
(be alright)  
Yeah, if you leave it to me  
(be alright...)

Reviews?

Super cheesy. But why not?

Wrote this a while ago, not really sure about it…

Everyone who is in to **great music** should have a copy of the **Cars first album**? Do you?


End file.
